1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable electrical connector. In particular, the invention relates to a rotatable electrical connector which provides an electrical connection between a cable having a modular male plug and a device having a modular female jack so as to avoid tangling of the cable. The invention further relates to rotatable electrical connectors for providing an electrical connection between a plurality of modular male plugs or a plurality of female jacks.
2. The Prior Art
Rotatable electrical connector devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,448 and 4,932,882 to Kang; U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,501 to Holdaway et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,379 to Bacon; U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,259 to Gladulich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,010 to Parnello; U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,796 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,337 to Engelmore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,798 to Blazowich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,591 to Gallo et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,228 and 4,764,121 to Ditzig relate to rotatable connectors for use with telephone handsets and the like.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,381 to Smal relates to a twist prevention device for the electrical connection of appliances such as curling tongs, electric shavers and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,355 to Caldwell and U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,572 to Shinn relate to swivelling electrical connectors for connection to a wall outlet or socket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,632 to Galles relates to a rotatable support table having slip ring conductors for providing power to a business machine supported on the table as it is rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,822 to Pritkin relates to a method for producing printed circuits with crossover connections.